Dream
by Fairylust
Summary: Little oneshot of Near and a bit of BB. I didn't really write much, but I think I did pretty well. That's up to the reader I guess. All opions are welcomed! R&R, pwease! :    Luv Fairylust


**Oneshot! ****Sorry it's so short but I just wanted this to be short, sweet and angsty.**

**Enjoy my loyal readers, or ya know, whoever happens to find this.**

**:^)**

**~Wuv, Fairylust~**

_

* * *

_

A tiny babe cried out from its white oak crib, only to be answered by silence. Seconds ago loud noises had awoken the child from its deep sleep. Normally, the child's parents would have calmed the crying baby, but that day was different. As the hours passed the infant soon became even more distressed and cried louder and louder until someone lifted them from the crib. The young teen then sat the child in a puddle of scarlet liquid, which was all over an expensive hardwood floor. Two adult bodies lay upon the floor, dead. The child didn't know this, as they were too young to understand, so young that they hadn't even learned to talk or walk yet.

_There they sat, though. _

_Crying and wailing in a pool of fresh, warm blood, which had been spilt from their parent's bodies. Loving hands that had once caressed the child's face to confort them while they cried late at night were now cold and stiff. Theirflesh colorless and their lips turning a horrible purple color. Their eyes were filmed over in death. The woman's face was dilled by terror, surprise and heartbreak. Tearstains were showing on her face. Her once red eyes were now a glazed pink color. The infant's hands touched her face as though to waken her, but she would never awaken, as she had fallen into the eternal slumber from which nobody can awaken from._

_A different male, who was not the baby's guardian, but elder sibling watched as the little white bundle let the dark red stain the white clothing they wore. He watched as the infant wailed and splashed around in the pool of crimson life. Nothing was said, things were just observed. The cries soon became so loud that the mailman heard from outside the front door and became curious upon finding the door locked, as it was never really locked._

_Usually, a young albino woman would answer the door to get the mail or packages, but not today. Usually, a young teen would shove by her to leave for a friend's house or some other location, but not that day. Usually, the young albino woman would thank him and begin talking about how her family was starting to fall apart, but not that day. Usually, the mailman would wish her good luck on pulling her family together again, but not that day. That day was a different day, no, a scary day, as the silence was thick and eerie, yet the child's cries were heard perfectly. _

_He asked the neighbors about it and the neighbors became concerned. Nobody had been seen coming in or out of the house since the previous afternoon. In an hour's time the screeching of sirens and howling of tires came from outside. The baby had quieted down some only whimpering now, maybe chirping a protest every now and then, but other than that the babe was almost silent._

_The next day, the child had their large distressed, gray eyes wander around an unfamiliar house. The crib, which the child lay in, was even unfamiliar to the upset babe. Soon those same eyes stared up at an unknown face. Before long the little one was in someone else's arms, someone who was unknown, but made the child whine each time they smiled. The smiles were frequent, as he was one of the only people to smile down at the diminutive, frail babe. "You are mine, now, Nate." A raspy voice had whispered. Red eyes, as red as the blood, which still stained the pure white babe's skin and clothing, met the baby's frightened dark colored eyes sparkling feircely. "You will never grow to see a single kind face." the elder male said softly cradling the poor child close to his chest. "It's so sad, but so tragically true."_

_The infant cooed in confusion but ultimately became silent._

Opening his eyes Near sat up in bed.

The dream was so vivid that he swore it had actually happened, but then he recalled reading a book that told some memories from infanthood could resurface later in one's life, but Near just wouldn't believe that. It was very logical. "Hmm, not that dream again." he mumbled before falling back onto his nice, soft mattress. Near inhaled deeply as he wondered what he should do next. The answer was as clear as a crystal. He was so tired from studying and putting up with Mello that he didn't have the will power, nor the desire to stay awake for much longer.

Soon he was back asleep reliving his dream, which was not a dream.

* * *

**Yea, it'd mean a lot to me if ya guys let me know what ya think.**

**And no I do not plan on continuing this. Sorry, but I've got other stuff to update and finish and all this other stuff. Besides, I just planned this to be a oneshot.**

**Anywayz, I hope ya all had a happy New Year party around midnight like I did and I hope yur Christmas was just as good!**

**~With Lots 'o Luv Fairylust~**


End file.
